Materials technology has had a profound impact on the evolution of human civilization. In the 21st century, people are developing smart materials and smart sensors. Typically, materials employed for temperature and pressure sensing applications, such as polymers, exhibit both responses simultaneously, making it difficult to determine whether a change in temperature, pressure or both has occurred. More specifically, because temperature and pressure sensors composed of polymeric sensing elements respond simultaneously to both pressure and temperature it is difficult to determine what external environment has been applied to the sensor.